V and VI
by theMENTALalchemist
Summary: Lexaeus and Zexion have been friends since elementary school. As they enter their first year of high school, could one of them want something more than friendship? Shounen-ai; one-shot. Happy 5/6 Day, KH fans! :3


"H-hi, Zexion," Lexaeus stuttered slightly as he greeted his friend in the morning.

"Good morning, Lexaeus," Zexion replied with a small smile. "Are you ready for Science today?"

Lexaeus laughed. "Who ever is? Professor Vexen is always quizzing us on stuff we haven't even learned yet."

"True." Zexion said. "But I think we're doing a lab today. Want to work together?"

"Sure."

After parting ways and grabbing their books at their lockers, the two met up again in the Science lab. Both students took a seat at the table farthest back in the classroom.

After the final bell had rung and all students were present, Vexen began by explaining that day's lesson and then going over the lab he had assigned.

"Now students," he began. "We are working with beakers, flasks, test tubes, and Bunsen burners today. _Please_, I _beg_ you, _be careful_! If another student is injured in my class or if anything is set on fire again _I will lose my job_! Now that I have discussed this, please get in groups and get to work."

Zexion and Lexaeus paired up and began working. Zexion tapped his friend on the shoulder to get his attention and Lexaeus jumped slightly.

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Lexaeus muttered, blushing slightly. "What is it?"

"Can you go get the beakers and such while I start the burner?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

As Lexaeus walked to the back of the classroom where supplies were held, Zexion followed behind to grab a burner at the supply table in the back. When Lexaeus came back out of the supply room, he bumped into his friend and nearly fell back.

"O- oh, s-sorry, Zexion…" He stammered.

"It's fine, really," Zexion replied. Once the two were seated at their table, Zexion began talking again. "But what's gotten into you lately? You're never this clumsy, and you're stuttering a lot. It's just not like you. Tell me, what's bothering-"

Bfore Zexion could finish his sentence, Lexaeus fired back. "There's nothing bothering me!"

The brunette clenched his fists, only to forget that he was holding a glass test tube in one hand. The tube shattered, leaving several cuts in Lexaeus's hand.

"I heard breaking glass!" Vexen yelled. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm fine," Lexaeus replied. "I'll sweep it up."

"Please, do. Students, stay away from that area until the glass had been swept up."

Lexaeus retreated to the supply room, and Zexion followed behind.

"What do you mean, you're alright? Look at your hand! It's bleeding like crazy!" He whispered harshly.

Lexaeus grabbed the broom with his good hand and replied, "I don't want Professor Vexen to lose his job because of me."

"But you're hurt! You need to tell someone!"

Lexaeus was silent for a moment. He looked away from Zexion. "You're right, I am hurt. But the pain isn't in my hand." He said.

"What are you talking ab-"

"I'm talking about us!" The brunette blurted out. "I'm happy being friends with you, but… but I want something more!"

"So what you're trying to say…"

"That's right, Zexion. I love you! I always have! And I'm hurting inside because I know we can't be more than friends because I always thought you wouldn't love me back!"

Lexaeus began to sob heavily, and suddenly gasped when he felt tiny arms grab him around the waist.

"Lexaeus…" Zexion whispered. "I love you too."

Without so much as a reply, Lexaeus bent down and captured Zexion's lips in a sweet kiss. They broke apart seconds later and only smiled at each other. They kissed again, only this time, more passionately, wanting to express their love.

Zexion was about to open his mouth to let Lexaeus's tongue in when someone in the classroom screamed, "Fire!"

They broke apart in shock and reentered the room. Students were panicking and Vexen was on his knees crying out and sobbing, "My job! My only job!"

"Shit, I left our Bunsen burner on." Zexion swore. He then turned to Lexaeus and said, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about getting Vexen fired anymore!"

The two laughed and kissed again as the sounds of sirens filled the air and water poured down from the sprinklers.


End file.
